rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Джефф Ханнеман
Джеффри (Джефф) Ха́ннеман (англ.— Jeff Hanneman; 31 января 1964 года — 2 мая 2013 года) — гитарист и один из основателей американской трэш-метал-группы Slayer. Ханнеман вырос в Лос-Анджелесе, в семье ветерана войны, что сыграло свою роль в его увлечении военной тематикой. Часто это увлечение находит отражение в написанных Ханнеманом песнях, например «Angel of Death». На Ханнемана оказал влияние панк-рок, и Джефф внёс в Slayer быстрое и более агрессивное звучание. Также он участвовал в написании текстов и музыкального материала на каждом альбоме Slayer, к числу написанных им песен относятся «Raining Blood», «War Ensemble», «Seasons in the Abyss» и «Angel of Death», которые исполняются почти на каждом концерте группы. Биография Джефф Ханнеман родился в Окленде и вырос в Лонг-Бич, Калифорния, в семье ветерана войны. Его отец сражался в Нормандии во Второй мировой войне, а братья во Вьетнаме; так, война была частой темой разговоров за обеденным столом. Фильмы о войне в то время были популярны по телевидению, Джефф вместе с братьями собирал и раскрашивал модели танков и самолётов. Интерес к войне и военной истории — важная часть его воспитания. В 1981 году, во время прослушивания для участия в блюзовой группе, Ханнеман встретил гитариста Керри Кинга. Два гитариста начали общаться и играть песни Iron Maiden и Judas Priest. Slayer были основаны, когда Кинг спросил: «Почему мы не создаем нашу собственную группу?» (англ.— "Why don't we start our own band?), на что Ханнеман ответил: «…Чёрт, да!» (англ.— "...Fuck yeah!"). В 1982 году, Ханнеман, Дэйв Ломбардо и гитарист Suicidal Tendencies Рокки Джордж (Rocky George) играли недолго в панк сайд-проекте, названном Pap Smear. В 1996 году две песни Pap Smear были выпущены на кавер-альбоме Slayer «Undisputed Attitude». В 1997 году Ханнеман женился на Кейтрин, с которой познакомился в начале 1980-х. Пара не имела детей и жила в Лос-Анджелесе, в сорока минутах от Кинга. Пока Джефф ездил в гастроли со Slayer, Кейтрин ждала дома; Кейтрин отправлялась в туры с группой дважды за двадцать лет. Ханнеман и басист/вокалист Slayer Том Арайа избавились от кокаиновой зависимости. Они решили отказаться от этого, когда осознали: «Это может привести только к смерти, это зашло слишком далеко» (англ.— "this can lead to only death or something, this is going too far"). Арайа и Ханнеман ограничивают себя в употреблении пива. Любимая марка Ханнемана — лагер Heineken; Его можно было увидеть пьющим это пиво за кулисами. В течение тура «The Unholy Alliance: Chapter II», Ханнеман играл на гитаре с логотипом Heineken (только вместо Heineken на логотипе написано Hanneman). Интерес к истории нацистской Германии Ханнеман увлекался коллекционированием военных немецких медалей, и нацистская Германия отображена в некоторых написанных им текстах. Интерес к нацистской Германии начался с трофейных медалей, подаренных ему отцом. Его самая большая гордость — Рыцарский крест, купленный у поклонника Slayer за $1000. В туре с Motörhead, Ханнеман обнаружил, что вокалист Motörhead Лемми тоже интересуется медалями, и они провели много времени обсуждая медали, оружие и тактику, используемые вермахтом. После выхода альбома «Reign in Blood», за текст песни «Angel of Death», на Slayer посыпались обвинения в симпатиях к нацизму. В песне содержатся подробности об опытах нацистского врача Йозефа Менгеле над узниками Освенцима во время Второй мировой войны, прозванного «Ангел Смерти». На эти обвинения Ханнеман ответил: «Я не отразил в тексте песни <тот факт> что он был действительно плохой человек, потому что для меня, что ж, это совершенно очевидно. <Это настолько очевидно, что> мне не стоит даже говорить вам об этом». (англ.) «nothing I put in the lyrics that says necessarily he was a bad man, because to me — well, isn’t that obvious? I shouldn’t have to tell you that.» Участники группы часто заявляли, что не оправдывают нацизм, а лишь интересуются этой темой. Тексты и музыка Ханнеман написал музыку к самым любимым поклонниками группы песням, таким как «South of Heaven», «War Ensemble», «Raining Blood», «Angel of Death», «Mandatory Suicide» и «Seasons in the Abyss», которые входят в обязательную программу выступлений Slayer. Любимый альбом Ханнемана — «Reign in Blood», и он наслаждался, исполняя песни «Raining Blood» и «Angel of Death». Он писал музыкальный материал и тексты к каждому альбому Slayer. Музыка и тексты, написанные им в партнёрстве с Томом Арайа, затмевают творческий вклад Керри Кинга. При сочинении нового материала, группа сперва пишет музыку и лишь затем лирику. Ханнеман часто записывал риффы у себя дома, используя многодорожечную запись и драм-машину; после этого, показывал сочинённые риффы другим участникам, чтобы услышать их мнение; Кинг и Ломбардо могут внести некоторые изменения, а затем Slayer делают из риффов обычную по структуре композицию и решают, где быть вокалу и гитарным соло. Ханнеман заявлял, что написание музыки и текстов разрешено всем в Slayer. «Иногда я в духе и у меня накапливается больше материала, то же самое бывает с Керри. Каждый может писать что угодно, если получается нормально, мы используем в песнях, иначе — нет». Музыкальные инструменты Во время туров, Hanneman использовал шесть гитар с разными строями. Ранние альбомы, такие как Haunting the Chapel — Divine Intervention имеют строй E♭ (на полтона ниже стандартного), в то время как более поздние альбомы, вроде Diabolus in Musica — Christ Illusion имеют ещё более пониженный строй (например, Drop B, Drop C#), первый альбом Show No Mercy был записан в стандартном строе, однако живые концерты соответствующих песен с 1984 года играются в E♭ (Ми-бемоле). *ESP Jeff Hanneman Signature model. *Jackson Custom Shop Soloist with 2 EMG Pickups *EMG 81/85 Pick-ups with EMG SPC Mid-Boost circuit *Kahler bridges *D'Addario .009-.042 Strings *Shure Wireless System, *Dunlop Crybaby From Hell Wah-Wah Pedal *Eventide H3000S Harmonizer *MXR Super Comp *MXR Smart Gate *MXR 10 band EQ *Monster cable *Marshall JCM-800 amplifiers, *Marshall ModeFour Speaker Cabinets (Either 280 or 400 Watt Models) Травма руки В середине января 2011 года произошёл несчастный случай, из-за которого Ханнеман вполне мог лишиться руки. Ханнеман принимал горячую ванну с холодным пивом, когда заметил, что паук кусает его за руку. «Я этого даже не почувствовал», — рассказывает он. — «Но уже через час я понял, что болен». По дороге в больницу «я видел, как разлагается плоть», — вспоминает он. — «Рука была очень горячей. Я попал в отделение экстренной помощи, и, слава богу, медсестра сразу поняла, что со мной. Хотя такие случаи достаточно редки, ей недавно попадался аналогичный. В этот момент я был на волосок от смерти». Хотя укус паука сам по себе не представлял опасности, он вызвал бактериальное заражение нижних слоев кожи и тканей руки. «Невероятно, но доктор оказался поклонником Slayer», — говорит Ханнеман. — «Он начал общение со мной так: „Сначала я спасу твою жизнь. Затем я спасу твою руку. Затем я спасу твою карьеру“». Ханнеман перенес срочную операцию по удалению отмерших и отмирающих тканей. Врачу удалось спасти мускулы и сухожилия, но у гитариста осталась большая открытая рана на руке. Следующие два месяца он провел в больнице, где ему пересаживали кожу и давали большие дозы антибиотиков, чтобы победить инфекцию. «Мне пришлось заново учиться ходить», — говорит Ханнеман. — «Я целый месяц не вставал с постели. Пересадки кожи были очень болезненными, а все мускулы и сухожилия в руке ослабли. Но я справился. Я считаю, что мне повезло в том, что медсестра и врач сразу поняли, что со мной случилось, потому что в противном случае все могло бы быть гораздо хуже». Пока коллеги Ханнемана по Slayer выполняли гастрольные обязательства с помощью временного гитариста Гэри Холта из Exodus, Джефф потратил большую часть 2011 года на восстановление после болезни. «О чем-то подобном я мог написать в одной из своих песен», — признает он. — «Все неприятности, которые могли случиться со мной в этом году, случились. Но сейчас все нормально. Сатана прикрыл меня со спины». Смерть 2 мая 2013 года в 11 часов утра (UTC-8, 23 часа MSK) Джефф Ханнеман скончался от печёночной недостаточности. Коллеги из Slayer: Том Арайа: Керри Кинг: Как констатировали врачи, это могло стать последствием укуса паука в 2011 году. Ему было 49 лет. Официальная причина смерти — цирроз печени, связанный со злоупотреблением алкоголя. Галерея Категория:Музыканты США Категория:Умершие музыканты и исполнители Категория:Умершие Категория:Умершие по годам Категория:Умершие по датам Категория:Гитаристы по алфавиту Категория:Гитаристы США Категория:Бас-гитаристы по алфавиту Категория:Бас-гитаристы США Категория:Вокалисты по алфавиту Категория:Вокалисты США Категория:Композиторы по алфавиту Категория:Композиторы США